legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Typhonus
Baron Typhonus was a minifigure who was searching for the Imagination Nexus. After creating the Maelstrom, Baron Typhonus became the mastermind of chaos and destruction known as The Darkitect. Long ago, Baron Typhonus left his assistant and protégé, Vanda Darkflame, in charge of his work while he and his colleague, Doctor Albert Overbuild, traveled across the LEGO Universe in search of the Imagination Nexus. They recruited Hael Storm and, although they were unsure whether they could trust the pirate, were led to Duke Exeter and eventually discovered a clue left by the First Builders on Gallant 5. As revealed in his writings, Baron Typhonus's life-long ambition was to control the essence of Imagination and apply its power to his work. He was knowledgeable in the legends of the First Builders, but regarded the Code of Honor protected by the Mythrans as a mere superstition that inhibited Imagination and creativity. By the 60th day of their journey, the Baron's goal was to break the code and create a universe where Imagination flows free of rules. At last, the Imagimeter discovered the location of Planet Crux. The four explorers entered the Nexus Temple and found the Imagination Nexus. While his companions imagined their most desired creations, the Baron decided to demonstrate the power of Imagination without constraints, bringing a chaotic Spider Boss into being. However, while the Baron gloated over his victory, the Spider Boss did not see the Baron as its master and turned on him. Baron Typhonus was dragged by the Spider Boss into the Imagination Nexus, where their combined chaotic ideals corrupted the last essence of Pure Imagination into a powerful and destructive force known as the Maelstrom. While the Baron was long believed to be deceased or a prisoner to the Maelstrom, recent research by Paradox scientists have proven otherwise. Neither dead nor imprisoned, Baron Typhonus has actually become the mastermind behind the Maelstrom. Now known as the Darkitect, he seeks to control the LEGO Universe through chaos and destruction with his minions, the Stromlings. An explosion at Paradox Research Facility allowed the Darkitect to memorize minifigure anatomy and thus granted him the ability to create Stromlings.Maelstrom Monster Bio: Stromling The Darkitect created Stromling Apes to oppose Captain Jack Knife and the Venture League, and then corrupted Kinga Hurl and Roo Morgg into his lieutenants.Maelstrom Monster Bio: Stromling Ape On his first visit to Forbidden Valley, the Darkitect created Dark Ronin, which told him how to visit dreams. Entering the dreams of the local Ninjas, the Darkitect discovered the existence of dragons and corrupted them into nightmarish Maelstrom Dragons.Maelstrom Monster Bio: Maelstrom Dragon In The Great Minifig Mission, Baron Typhonus's radio and diary appear in Mission 2, Mission 7, and Mission 20. In Mission 2, the diary details 4th day of the journey; in Mission 7, the journal details the Baron's thoughts on the 57th and 60th days of the expedition; and in Mission 20, players must open his diary by entering his name. In Mission 10, players must protect Baron Typhonus from the Spider Boss; if they fail to do so or accidentally shoot the Baron, he is dragged into the Imagination Nexus by the spider. Wisp Lee's studies of the Maelstrom show only chaos, but Echs Ray analyzes Lee's data with greater insight and sees a pattern emerging. Master Fong Shader, listening to Ray's findings, realizes in horror that Baron Typhonus is the intelligent force controlling the Maelstrom. As soon as this is discovered, the Darkitect appears before players in a vision. He intimidates them before blasting them with Maelstrom, stripping them of all Imagination, all Armor, and all but one Health. After the Venture Explorer was overtaken by the Maelstrom, the Darkitect sends a message to the spacecraft. The message is decoded by ten consoles about the ship, and when Epsilon Starcracker pieces together the data, he reads the message as "All your base are belong to me!" In Nexus Tower, the Shadow Orb allows players to experience the Darkitect's vision again. Every time, the Darkitect will deplete all Imagination, all Armor, and all but one Health. Vanda Darkflame encourages players to not fear these visions and even assigns players to look into the Shadow Orb. Vanda Darkflame also sends Paradox operatives to ask the other Nexus Force Faction Leaders about Baron Typhonus's fate, unable to accept that her old mentor has been corrupted. Related Missions and Achievements *Involved in Something in the Maelstrom *Involved in Do You Speak Chaos? *Involved in The Heart of Darkness *Gaze Into the Abyss April Fools' Day In [[LEGO Universe|''LEGO Universe's]] April Fools' Day article ''All about Bob, the Darkitect had successfully recruited Bob as a spy for the Maelstrom.All about Bob According to the article, Bob was heartbroken by Sky Lane, who only had eyes for Epsilon Starcracker. To heal his hurting heart, Bob turned to darkness and became a close ally of the Darkitect. In return for granting the power of immortality to Bob, the Darkitect constantly receives reports of every move made by the Nexus Force from Bob. All about Bob is intended as a joke April Fools' Day article, and thus the relationship between the Darkitect and Bob is not considered canon. Beta Information In early development, Baron Typhonus was named MaestroThe Luprechaun: Pre-launch Analysis of Game and the Darkitect was called The Prisoner. Concept artist Jim Stigall was responsible for visualizing The Prisoner, and created a number of concepts, usually starting with a human character which was then adapted into a minifigure.The Prisoner... Evolution of The DarkitectRealization of The Darkitect Maestro was later renamed to Baron Typhonus, and "The Prisoner" was rejected by LEGO and renamed to the Darkitect. The Darkitect's existence was first hinted in beta testing. In an early version of Know Thy Enemy, Wisp Lee discovered that there was an intelligent presence within the Maelstrom. In the released game, Wisp Lee does not discover this information until Echs Ray provides insight. The Darkitect would have made a cameo appearance in the unreleased Fire Temple. There, the Darkitect's face would have appeared in the portal from which Lord Garmadon would have emerged. Then, the Darkitect's mouth would open and pour out Maelstrom energies to strengthen his ally in battle. Trivia *"Typhonus" means "violent whirlwind" in Latin and is the word root of "typhoon", a tropical cyclone, ultimately foreshadowing his involvement with the Maelstrom. "Darkitect" is a play on the words "dark" and "architect", referencing his role as a creator of darkness and destruction. *In most artwork of the Maelstrom, the Darkitect's eyes can be seen in the center of the whirlpool. *The Paradox emblem appears to be modeled after the crest on Baron Typhonus's jacket. *Baron Typhonus is the only one of the four explorers that did not become a Nexus Force faction leader. References Gallery Lwo prisoner rs02.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lwo prisoner rs03.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lwo prisoner rs04.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lwo prisoner rs05.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lwo prisoner rs07.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lwo prisoner rs08.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lwo prisoner rs09.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-Face2Mini01.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-Face2Mini02.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-Face2Mini03.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-Face2Mini04.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-MiniBody01.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-MiniBody02.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-MiniBody03.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-MiniBody04.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-05.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-06.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-07.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-08.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-09.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-10.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-11.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-12.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-02.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Lego prisoner-concept-03.jpg|Concept art by Jim Stigall Backstory-sb07.jpg|Baron Typhonus storyboards Backstory-sb19.jpg|Baron Typhonus storyboards Backstory-sb20.jpg|Baron Typhonus storyboards Backstory-sb26.jpg|Baron Typhonus storyboards Backstory-sb27.jpg|Baron Typhonus storyboards Backstory-sb28.jpg|Baron Typhonus storyboards Backstory-sb29.jpg|Baron Typhonus storyboards Backstory-sb30.jpg|Baron Typhonus storyboards Backstory-sb31.jpg|Baron Typhonus storyboards Darkitect-sketches-faces.jpg|Prototype face textures Darkitect-face-decorations01.jpg|Prototype face textures Darkitect-face-decorations02.jpg|Prototype face texture Darkitect-sketches-bodies.jpg|Concept art Darkitect-sketches01.jpg|Concept art and render JeniWambergLegos02.jpg|Concept art by Jeni Wamberg JeniWambergLegos03.jpg|Concept art by Jeni Wamberg LEGO Universe Rayhawk Montage.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu duke and baron.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Creepy baron.PNG|Art by Dave Kang 54.png|Baron Typhonus as seen in The Great Minifig Mission Mission 10.jpg|Baron Typhonus in Mission 10 Baron_2.jpg|Baron Typhonus aboard the Venture Koi Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 7.39.43 PM.png|Baron Typhonus imagines the Spider Boss Crux 003.png|Baron Typhonus being pulled into the Imagination Nexus Darkitect Valentine.png|The Darkitect in-game Darkitect.png|The Darkitect's face texture Toes end-of-world final.jpg|Concept art for the Darkitect on Crux Prime LEGO Universe Artwork - Keith Richards - 4.png|Unused Darkitect visual Faded darkitecht.JPG|Darkitect artwork darkitect_signage.png|Unused Nexus Tower Darkitect sign. Category:Characters Category:Maelstrom